


NSFW 06 - Heat

by BasementCritter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baxter Wing-Dings Gaster, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, dubcon, more like dubcon tho, super short, used the non-con warning just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementCritter/pseuds/BasementCritter
Summary: Gaster's in heat and you're asleep and that ain't gonna fly.





	NSFW 06 - Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Another warning: dubcon!

A smouldering heat permeated through to your dreams, waking you slowly. The jostling in the bed woke you further, bringing back your senses and causing you to open your eyes. You saw Gaster before you registered what was happening. His heated, quivering body was propped over yours as he grinded himself against you, pressing your back firmly into the bed. His dick was hard and squirming as he rocked against you gently. 

As your stomach flipped upon the realisation, you pushed your hands against his chest. In response, a low, hissing growl came from his throat. As he sat up and immediately grabbed at your panties, you noticed his darkened sockets and the glistening of his overactive slime. You weren’t awake enough to form words, but your hands followed his as an attempt to stop him. 

He pulled your wet panties to the side, ignoring your silent protest. Hunching over you possessively, he prodded at your entrance before slowly forcing himself inside you. Given the anxiety of waking up the way you did, you were tense and tight. You grit your teeth as he pushed in, but couldn’t help the shudder and sigh. The grinding left you feeling needy, despite your protesting. As he pressed himself deep inside you, you groaned. Uncharacteristically, he immediately started working into you at a hard, steady pace. He curled his head towards your neck, where you could feel his hot breath and hear his growls and moans. 

Not long after, he quickly sat up and pulled your hips against his as he continued to thrust into you relentlessly. His claws dug into your skin and he leaned his head back, letting out unbridled moans that echoed your near-screaming. He was driving into you deep, leaving you reacting to both the pleasure and pain. 

Through bleary darkness you could see his slime pour from his bones and a faint glow coming from his blind eye. Hands appeared all over you. Hands pulling your nightgown over your head, more ripping your panties off your body, and groping at your thighs and waist. Then a pair finds your breasts, kneading them roughly and pinching at your nipples. 

Screams left you, then as another hand met your clit, you came. Through it, Gaster pounded into you harder and harder until coming too, soon after. With each buck of his hips you felt his seed fill you more and more. 

The hands began to dissipate and Gaster held you firmly against his pelvis. After a moment, he leaned back down and huddled over you protectively. 

A rumbling was coming from his chest, almost a purr. When you pressed against his chest again, you earned yet another growl. You gave up and laid limp as the monster kept himself stuffed inside your oozing sex. 

As you started to drift off, you felt his dick begin to squirm subtly… this was going to be a long heat. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **I have left tumblr!**  
>  I've made a Discord server dedicated to RP with my Gaster OCs. It's called "Barathrum," and anyone is welcome to join or ask for invites.  
> 


End file.
